Why, I am Falling In Love With You?
by Lenny548
Summary: Friya, hanyalah gadis dari sekian banyak anak Indonesia yang memilih untuk melanjutkan jenjang pendidikannya diluar negeri. Tapi bagaimana jika akhirnya, takdir membawanya pada seorang pemuda yang membuatnya bermasalah?/Tolong Don't BASHING! Ini hanya imajinasi Okay!


" Why, I'am Falling In Love With You"

Story by: Lenny548

Main Cast : Soo Jong Ki, Witriya (Friya), Lenny (Lello), Park Jung Soo

Genre : Romance, Drama and Humor (mungkin)

Rated : T

Warning : Typo pasti selalu ada. Terus ini hanya cerita karangan saya sendiri. Jadi mohon maaf jika ada yang mirip dengan cerita para penulis lain yang ada diluar sana. Ini hanya Fic yang saya buat khusus untuk teman saya. Jadi mohon maaf jika ada yang mirip-mirip karena cerita ini benar-benar karangan saya sendiri. Dan ini bukan fic tapi hanya cerita karangan biasa saja. Baiklah segitu saja ! Selamat membaca !

DON'T LIKE, DONT READ...!

Chap 1

Suram, itulah yang dirasakan hampir seluruh penguhuni kantin yang ada disalah satu Universitas di Korea pagi itu tepatnya Kyunghee Universitas. Ok, sebenarnya bukan kantinnya sih yang suram tapi aura disekitarnyalah yang menjadikannya demikian. Tapi lebih tepatnya lagi aura suram itu menguar dari salah satu mahasiswi yang ada di sana. Membuat yang ada di sekitar terkena dampaknya. Ikut-ikutan suram, padahal pagi itu matahari tengah tersenyum cerah.

Mahasiswi bersurai dark choco yang saat ini tengah menyebarkan aura kesengsaraan. Seolah-olah semua beban seluruh umat manusia dilimpahkan kepundaknya itu nampak sama sekali tidak peduli dengan bisik-bisik yang ada disekitarnya. Ia malah semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya dalam lipatan tangannya diatas meja membuat aura negatif itu makin pekat saja jadinya. Tapi peduli amat, masa bodo, ia tidak mau meladeni hal itu karena nantinya tentu akan menambah hatinya yang sedang nelangsa makin parah saja. Jadi abaikan !

Gadis itu tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi maksudnya _mengapa_ ini harus terjadi. Karena harusnya harinya berjalan seperti biasa, normal senormal-nomalnya. Baiklah itu berlebihan!. Tapi memang begitulah seharusnya. Jika saja, ya jika saja kejadian tadi pagi sebelum ia berangkat ke kampusnya tidak terjadi pastilah hari ini akan berjalan seperti biasa. Sebiasa hidupnya selama ini. Dari sejak kejadian itu hingga saat ini gadis bersurai dark choco itu masih juga betah meratapi nasibnya. Nasib yang diyakininya akan segera berakhir meski ia sebenarnya belum ngeh apa yang terjadi saat itu.

Dan karena saking seriusnya meratapi nasib, gadis itu tidak menyadari bahwa sudah ada gadis lain yang telah duduk dikursi tepat dihadapannya. Gadis dengan rambut sebahu dan sebuah kacamata berframe coklat yang bertengger manis diatas hidungnya. Dan hebatnya gadis itu sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan aura negatif itu. Yang ada gadis itu malah menatap heran sekaligus jengah juga sedari ia datang tak disadari sama sekali. Jika bukan karena status mereka sebagai sahabat mungkin gadis berlensa itu sudah langsung memaharinya.

" Friya-ah...bisakah kau berhenti mengeluarkan aura mengerikan itu? Kau menodai hari yang cerah menjadi buruk." Ucapan yang terdengar polos tapi sedikit menohok yang dilontarkan oleh gadis berambut sebahu itu. Ternyata mampu membuat gadis yang sedari tadi menyembunyikan wajahnya yang baru saja diketahui namanya. Kini langsung saja menampakan wajah menyedihkan dan tanpa ampun menguhunuskan tatapan setajam siletnya pada orang yang tak lain adalah sahabat seperjuangannya selama ini. Yang justru saat ini tengah memberikan cengiran polos tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali.

" Yak! Apa maksud mu bicara begitu hah?! Asal tahu saja, aku ini sedang sedih dan hidupku yang indah sentosa akan segera berakhir! Daripada membuat mood ku tambah buruk, harusnya kau itu menghiburku!." Cercaan itu langsung terlontar tanpa henti dengan keras. Membuat nafasnya sedikit tersengal jadinya. Dan membuat beberapa orang yang ada disekitar kembali memperhatikannya. Tapi friya mana peduli. Ingat hatinya sedang gegana jadi biarkan saja!.

" Baiklah, maafkan aku. Tapi tidak perlu melotot begitu juga kan?." Sahut yang kena pelotot mengalah. Karena dilihat bagaimanapun mood sahabatnya itu tengah sangat tidak stabil. Jadi lebih baik mengalah dulu, dari pada kena amuk lagi?.

" Maafkan aku." Sesal Friya akhirnya. Ia tahu tidak seharusnya melampiaskan rasa frustasinya pada satu-satunya sahabat yang dimilikinya itu.

" Sudahlah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu? Apa kau mendapat tugas yang berat lagi dari Jung Saem?." Tanya gadis berlensa penasaran. Karena kadang sahabatnya itu juga akan bertingkah seperti sekarang ini jika sudah mendapat tugas dari salah satu dosen mereka yang satu itu. Ya, meski tidak separah sekarang sih.

Friya hanya menggeleng lesu. Mukanya jadi tambah buruk saja jadinya karena wajah sengsaranya. Padahal jika sedang dalam mood yang bagus ia termasuk salah satu mahasiswi yang manis diantara teman- teman seangkatannya. Atau lebih tepatnya diantara teman seperantauannya. Tentu saja karena ia hanya salah satu dari sekian banyak anak indonesia yang memutuskan untuk menuntut ilmu diluar negeri. Tepatnya di Kyunghee Universitas, Korea selatan.

"Jadi ada apa sebenarnya?." Lama-lama gadis berambut sebahu itu penasaran juga. Karena tumben ada hal lain rupanya yang bisa membuatnya sefrustasi ini selain tugas- tugas dari dosen yang kadang emang mengerikan.

" Lello-ah...rasanya aku mau pulang ke Indonesia saja. Aku tidak mau menemui orang tampan tapi mengerikan itu." Benar-benar nelangsa. Itulah yang dirasakan Friya. Sedangkan sang sahabat yang ternyata bernama Lello hanya menatap tidak mengerti dengan penuturan sahabatnya yang kadang-kadang bisa sangat absurd. Apalagi jika sampai berkeinginan untuk pulang kampung ke Indonesia. Bukankah itu berarti masalah sahabatnya itu cukup rumit.

" Tunggu dulu. Siapa sebenarnya yang kau maksud? Orang tampan tapi mengerikan itu? Apa yang sebenarnya kau katakan, bicaralah yang jelas!." Ah, lama-lama Lello jadi kesal juga kalau begini terus. Karena sedari tadi sahabatnya itu hanya meracau tidak jelas. Dia kan penasaran.

Friya yang sedikit tersentak karena nada bicara Lello yang sedikit keras dan sarat akan ketidaksabaraan dari nadanya. Membuat gadis berambut coklat gelap sepunggung itu hanya menyengir bodoh yang semakin membuat sahabatnya ingin menggeplak kepala bermahkota coklat gelap itu.

" Baiklah, baiklah...maafkan aku. Jadi begini ceritanya..."

FLASHBACK... **beberapa jam yang lalu...**

 **Hari ini seperti biasa. Friya, gadis dengan surai coklat hitam panjangnya baru saja keluar dari rumah kos yang sudah ditinggalinya selama setahun lebih untuk berangkat ke kampusnya tentu saja dengan ditamani sepeda kesayangannya itu. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang aneh pagi itu, semua berjalan dengan lancar. Hanya saja yang berbeda ia memang harus berangkat pagi hari ini karena mendapat jam kuliah pagi tepat jam 8. Dan Friya rasa setidaknya ia harus sudah ada di kampusnya setengah jam sebelum kelas dimulai. Apalagi mengingat jarak dari tempat kosnya ke Universitasnya memakan waktu 30 menit. Jadi ia pun mulai mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan tempat kos-kosannya.**

 **Tapi tak dia sangka, tak ada angin, tak ada hujan, bahkan tak ada tanda-tanda apapun. Sepeda yang biasanya membantu melancarkan harinya yang katanya indah tapi nggak indah-indah amat itu malah tidak bisa direm. Padahal ia yakin semalam sepedanya itu sudah ia periksa terlebih dulu. Hal yang tidak pernah dilupakannya karena selalu ia lakukan sebelum masuk kamar untuk tidur. Tapi pagi ini kenapa mendadak rem sepedanya bisa blong. Gadis itu panik manatap horror sepedanya sendiri, apalagi ketika ia harus melewati turunan jalan yang lumayan tinggi. Sungguh friya bisa meresakan jantungnya seperti gelantungan dan akan jatuh saat ia dengan kecepatan sepedanya yang luar biasa kencang. Gadis itu berusaha menekan kabel rem barharap remnya bisa saja tidak jadi blong. Tapi justru ia semakin panik tatkala ketika memutuskan hendak untuk berbelok kearah kiri, siapa sangka dari arah yang berlawanan sebuah mobil mewah juga tenga melaju dengan cukup cepat kearahnya. Membuat tatapan gadis itu semakin horror dan...**

 **SREEEETTTTT...**

 **BRAAAKKKK...**

 **PRAAKKKK..**

 **BUUKKK...**

 **" OUCH..!."**

 **...tabrakanpun tak bisa dihindari.**

 **Gadis itu terjatuh bersama dengan sepedanya, terdengar rintihan dari bibir mungilnya. Syok dan kaget tentu saja tapi untungnya atau syukurnya ia tidak terluka sama sekali hanya kakinya saja yang sedikit nyeri. Tapi saat ia meliat bagian depan sepedanya demi apa rasanya ia ingin menangis saat itu juga. Karena sungguh bagian sepedanya itu sunggu menyedihkan. penyok tak karuan. Bukan karena apa-apa tapi ia harus rela menyisikan uang gaji yang didapatkannya dari kerja sambilan hanya untuk membeli sepeda 'second' kesayangannya itu. Ya, second kalian tidak salah baca. Ingat kehidupan di korea sangat mahal. Apalagi mengingat ia tengah menetap di negara orang.**

 **Gadis itu masih setia meratapi sepedanya setelah ia mencoba memperbaiki meski hasilnya percuma saja. Akhirnya ia hanya bisa berjongkok disisi sepedanya. Tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang lewat sedari tadi memperhatikannya, tapi Friya tidak peduli. Baginya tau apa orang yang lewat itu hatinya sedang nelangsa saat ini karena lihatlah sepedanya yang sudah penyok itu. Pikirnya absurd. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari ketika seorang pria tinggi dengan pakaian yang serba hitam dengan wajah yang sangat tampan bagai patung-patung dewa yunani kini tengah menatap datar tanpa ekspresi diwajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang dimasukan kedalam saku celananya terlihat sangat keren. Bahkan tak jarang beberapa gadis yang melewatinya terpekik terpesona melihat pria tersebut.**

 **"Hei...bisa berhenti memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu? Kau punya urusan 'serius' denganku nona?." Pertanyaan dengan nada dingin dan penuh tekanan disalah satu kata yang diucapakannya dan jangan lupakan nada menghinanya juga. Membua Friya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah sumber suara yang sangat tidak enak didengar ditelinganya. Oh ayolah siapa yang akan suka jika ada orang yang tidak kau kenal memanggilmu bodoh. Tentu saja tidak ada. Mula-mula ia melihat sepasang sepatu hitam mahal yang mengkilap, lalu celana hitam yang sangat licin dan rapi sungguh ia bisa melihat tak ada yang kusut sedikitpun dan terakhir sebuah jaket hitam kulit yang terlihat sangat mahal dengan kaos hitam dibaliknya. Dan saat itulah gadis surai coklat gelap itu menganga dengan tidak elitnya melihat seorang pria yang benar-benar amat sangat tampan disampingnya. Ia benar-benar terpesona, kagum, dan entahlah bagaimana ya ia mendefinisikan perasaannya. Karena entah terlalu terpesona atau apa Friya tidak menyadari bahwa pria itu kini tengah menatap tajam kearahnya.**

 **"Ck..aku tau, aku tampan tapi berhenti melihat ku dengan tatapan bodohmu itu." Jeda." Idiot!." Decakan dan ucapan sarkas itu berhasil menyadarkan Friya dari keterpakuannya akan sosok itu. Salahkan saja kenapa orang yang berkata kasar disampingnya itu sangat tampan?. Eh tunggu. Tadi pria disampingnya mengatainya apa? Idiot? IDIOT? yang benar saja seketika ia langsung melayangkan tatapan yang tak kalah tajam ketika sadar dirinya dikatai idiot. Menyesal ia memuji pria ini tadi.**

 **" Eh...MWO?!." Dengan mata bulatnya gadis itu menunjukan bahwa dirinya tidak terima dengan kata-kata kasar pemuda itu. Enak saja!**

 **" Dengar. Itu kartu namaku.." Jeda, pria tampan itu menarik paksa tangan kanan sang gadis dan menaruh sebuah tanda kartu pengenal nya di tangannya. Tanpa memberi kesempatan gadis itu berbicara, pria tampan itu kembali berkata, " Datang ke alamat itu. Karena kau harus bertanggung jawab karena telah merusak mobil ku. Dan jangan coba- coba untuk kabur, karena aku tidak akan melepaskanmu begitu saja. Mengerti?."**

 **Setelah berkata demikian pria tampan itu langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Friya yang masih dalam masa 'mari mencerna apa yang diucapkan pria tadi'. Tapi baru saja ia tersadar mobil mewah itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi dimanapun. Padahal ia juga mau orang itu tanggung jawab karena kalau tidak bagaimana dengan nasib sepedanya sendiri yang penyok?.**

 **FLASHBACK OFF...**

" Begitulah ceritanya Llo..." Helaan nafas lesu sudah beberapa kali terdengar sejak gadis surai coklat gelap panjang itu bercerita. Membuat Lello ingin tertawa tapi takut sahabatnya itu ngamuk lagi.

" Jadi apa keputusan mu Fri?." Tanya Lello penasaran juga apa yang akan dilakukan sahabatnya itu.

"Haahhh..." Lagi. Helaan keputusaasan itu terdengar." Kalau aku minta ijin untuk pulang dulu ke Indonesia bagaimana? Rasanya aku tidak bisa menemuinya. Aku takuuuttt..." Rengekan itu sungguh terdengar menggelikan. Ayolah kau hanya harus menemui seseorang yang tidak sengaja kau tabrak maksudnya yang tak sengja bertabrakan denganmu. Tapi kenapa sahabatnya begitu berlebihan?.

"Kau yakin mau pulang kampung? Sedangkan tadi dalam cerita orang tampan tapi menyeramkan katamu tadi bilangkan kalau kau tidak boleh kabur, jadi lebih baik kau temui saja dia. Bagaimana?." Entah kenapa Lello jadi ingin sekali tau kelanjutan nasib sahabatnya itu. Kan sayang kalau dilewatkan begitu saja.

" Tapi... kau temani aku menemuinya ya?." Kini Friya tengah menunjukan jurus puppy eyes anak kucing yang terbuang. Berharap sang sahabat akan mau menemaninya. Yang dibalas dengan senyum penuh arti oleh gadis berlensa itu. Mendadak friya serasa menyesal karena kebodohannya.

" Boleh saja. Tapi...bulan depan kau harus membayar uang kos ku, bagaimana? Hanya setengah saja kok." Enteng sekali sahabatnya itu bicara. Tidak taukah bahwa dirinya sedang menderita?. Seketika ia jadi ingin melempar wajah sahabatnya dengan tas kesayangannya itu.

" Haaahh... baiklah, tapi awas saja jika kau kabur. Aku bersumpah akan membuang semua buku-buku kesayanganmu dan... membakar semua tanpa sisa foto idolamu." Seringai setan kini sudah terpampang di wajah manis Friya. Melihat Lello hanya mengangguk cepat-cepat. Tentu saja gadis itu lemah jika sudah diancam dengan buku-bukunya.

Akhirnya keduanya pun memilih untuk segera pergi dari sana. Dan pergi menuju ke sebuah tempat yang tentunya sebenarnya tidak ingin didatangi itu. Karena bagaimanapun mereka berdua sudah tidak ada kelas. Dan ia juga tidak perlu terlalu takut karena setidaknya sang sahabat ikut menemaninya. Lagipula ia juga HARUS minta ganti rugi juga buat sepedanya. Iyakan?!


End file.
